


The First Strike

by Alja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Please check out the inspirations for this!! Links are in the notes, Soranort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alja/pseuds/Alja
Summary: King Phillip and Queen Aurora happily welcome the birth of their first child, similar to how her parents had celebrated her birth. It falls upon Riku and Kairi, now a fully-trained Keyblade Wielder, to observe that neither Xehanort nor Maleficent disturb the ball. What neither of them anticipated: A dear friend of theirs is attending the festivity as well...





	The First Strike

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Disney/Square Enix.
> 
> Months ago, I saw a fanfic idea by [@chachacharlieco](https://twitter.com/chachacharlieco) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chachacharlieco/status/952868104953974784) and it just wouldn’t leave my mind so I had to write it – and add more angst. Maybe. You'll be the judge of that. Also, I used her [Prince/Princess designs](https://chachacharlieco.tumblr.com/post/168999656364/i-did-a-thing-so-heres-prince-sora-and-princess) for their outfits. Additionally, I kept listening to [iamhawkr's](https://soundcloud.com/iamhawkr)'s idea of a [Soranort (battle) theme](https://hawkrausch.tumblr.com/post/171736255348/hawk-i-made-a-thing-but-its-not-finished). I highly suggest checking it out!
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy 16th anniversary and happy Sora(nort) day :D**

“Are you ready?”

Nervously, Kairi brushed her fingers through her hair for one last time – it was a nervous habit of hers she was never able to get rid of and today, having had her hair brushed and combed and sleeked down for the occasion, the itch was even harder to suppress.

“No?”

She focused on her dress instead, running her fingers over the deep violet corset that was embroidered with small crystals of the same color, down to smooth out non-existent wrinkles in the soft pink gown decorated with small, purple flowers of the same color as her bodice. It reminded her a lot of what she wore back when she was a kid on Destiny Islands, back before it had fallen to Darkness.

It was a marvelous dress. Had she remembered to thank the three Fairies in her nervousness?

“Kairi.”

Riku's soft voice tore through Kairi's thoughts and she finally turned to him. He, too, had gotten a make over by Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, wearing a deep blue uniform jacket with white pants which complimented his silver hair and let his eyes shine even more to the contrast.

“I'm sorry,” she muttered, but Riku interrupted her immediately.

“Don't be. It _is_ a last minute job for you, after all, especially after the recent... developments.”

Kairi's expression hardened. If anything, the 'recent developments' were even more of a reason for her to get this job done seamlessly. Riku must have sensed her new resolve, too, as he offered her his elbow once again, a sad smile on his face.

“Ready?”

Kairi slipped her gloved hand into the crook of his elbow and breathed in and out, forcing a smile on her face. Rule number one: Keep the world order intact.

“Ready.”

The two of them stepped out of the small niche they were conversing in outside of the ball room and made their way to the huge double wing doors that were protected by another round of guards to step up to today's duty: Make sure that nothing happened.

Queen Aurora's and King Phillip's had cordially invited people across the world to celebrate the birth of their first child. Fearing retribution from Maleficent and being aware of Xehanort's plans concerning the Keyblade war, the couple had turned to the Keyblade Wielders, requesting protection from whoever might try to harm their new family.

It was a given that they would accept the Royal request.

Throwing a quick glance at the official invitation Riku held up, the guards nodded towards each other and slowly opened the huge double wing doors to reveal a flurry of colors inside. Many chandeliers were hanging all over the room, illuminating the dancing couples beneath them with the soft light of a thousand candles. It was an incredible view – everybody seemed to dance in synchronization, twirling their dresses and picking up their dance partners at the same time.

Their steps were slow and deliberate – in pretending to appreciate the atmosphere of the room, the two young Keyblade Wielders were able to scan their surroundings inconspicuously: two niches left and right of the entrance served as a seating area, with every table holding a vase with a small rose bouquet in tribute to Aurora's given name during her stay with the three fairies. Two balconies were located on the left side of the room, offering an additional entrance to the room, but they were both guarded by one soldier each. At the end of the room, King Phillip and Queen Aurora were sitting on their thrones, also with one guard at each side – and Kairi assumed that more were hidden behind the heavy burgundy curtain that was draped behind their thrones.

Riku gently unwound her arm from his. The two of them communicated with a single glance and with smiles on their faces, Riku held Kairi's hand and led her to the dance floor, where they now planned to observe the attendants of the ball, making sure to take note of everyone who might be affiliated with Maleficent or Xehanort.

With more expertise than she would have given him credit for, Riku pulled Kairi close with an elegant motion, placing his right hand on the clothed part of her shoulder blade like a gentleman before he started dancing. Kairi easily followed his steps as both of them had been taught in classic dance; simple as the people on Destiny Islands might live, they were proud of their New Year's Eve ball, even if it wasn't _close_ to being as pompous as the ball they were attending currently.

“See anything?”

“No,” Kairi answered, speaking just loud enough for Riku to hear her and avoiding moving her lips too much just in case, “you feel anything?”

“Not sure,” he admitted, his eyes roaming the couples around them, “I don't feel the Darkness directly, but I still have a bad feeling. Could be anything, from Xehanort over Maleficent to a single heartless.”

“You think we should talk to Aurora?”

“No,” Riku answered adamantly and their eyes met again. “ _If_ somebody's here, they're watching the royal family. It would just attract unwanted attention to us. We should split up soon to cover a bigger area.”

Kairi nodded, letting her eyes now roam again, as well, opening her heart at the same time to pick up on whatever her eyes couldn't perceive.

“How about we meet up at the tables after every dance set?”

“Sounds good to me,” Riku replied and let go of Kairi to grasp her hand. She looked at him in confusion until she realized that the dance had ended. He mock-kissed her hand with a huge grin on his face and she couldn't help it but grin in response, grasping handfuls of her dress and falling into a deep and _way_ too exaggerated curtsy. She was thankful to Riku for being silly and joking around with her; she was still anxious, but much more relaxed than when the two of them had entered.

A soft harrumph interrupted her giggles and when Kairi turned around, she came face to face with an elderly couple.

“May I ask the Lady to the next dance?” The elderly man asked, bowing deeply in front of Kairi, while his wife slowly inched over to Riku, staring him up from head to toe. Kairi threw a short glance at Riku who seemed slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the woman, but he nodded nevertheless.

“I'd love to,” Kairi replied with a polite smile and curtsied, seeing Riku ask for the Lady's hand from the corner of her eye, and with a last glance at each other, their dance partners led them to different ends of the ball room.

She quickly learned that this gentleman was none other than the Grand Duke who was fully aware of who she and Riku were. Both he and his wife had sought them out especially to exchange information on the current status. Everything seemed quiet enough and neither the Royal guards, nor Kairi and Riku had seen anything or anyone extraordinary, and so their lookout continued. Her next partner was a young boy who barely reached her shoulders but tried his best to act gentlemanly. Contrary to her dance partner after him; he tried to pull Kairi way too close for comfort, occasionally forcing her to hike up his wandering hand back to her shoulder blade. Put out by this man's behavior, she resolved to sit out the rest of the set after this dance, waiting at the tables for Riku to return, when a newcomer tapped her partner on the shoulder.

“I think it is my turn to dance with the Lady.”

At the sound of the voice, Kairi froze instantly. Her partner huffed angrily and let go of Kairi's hands which just dropped to her sides as he turned around to face the intruder. At the sight of his facial expression however, he gulped audibly and stepped aside, allowing Kairi to confirm her suspicions.

He stood in front of her, head held high enough to look down at her and arms crossed behind his back. A smirk spread on his lips as he stepped closer, taking her hand surprisingly gentle as he raised it to his lips.

“Good evening, Princess.”

“Sora,” Kairi replied breathlessly, her eyes darting all over his figure, unsure where to settle – it hurt way too much to stare at his white hair or the now golden eyes that gleamed down at her. Remembering to keep up appearances, she curtsied shortly and let him pull her into the dance stance.

“Surprised to see me?”

“Shouldn't I be?” she retorted, having found back her boldness, “I'm sure that's exactly what you planned, isn't it?”

“True,” he admitted with a deep chuckle, and Kairi suppressed the need to roll her eyes. Instead, she looked around again, trying to catch a glimpse of silver hair, until she felt Sora lean in. His hand slid slowly down from her shoulder blade to the small of her back, pulling her even closer, and his cheek pressed against hers.

“Don't even think about it,” he muttered and his warm breath tickled her ear. “We know that Keyblade Masters usually leave a path of destruction behind and we wouldn't want that for the attendants,” he leaned back again to look into her eyes, “Right, Princess?”

Kairi took a shuddering breath and kept her eyes strictly on his as she nodded.

“Good choice,” Sora grinned at her. Kairi couldn't stand it – instead, she closed her eyes, biting her cheek and following Sora's movements blindly. Both of them chose to remain silent for the rest of the dance and when nobody came at the start of the next dance to ask for his turn, Kairi assumed Sora was silently shutting down everyone with just a glare.

She was surprised when she opened her eyes again and realized that Sora's eyes were fixated on her. His entire face had changed – his gaze upon her was soft, but his eyebrows were knit tightly, as if he were deep in thought, before he realized that she was staring at him. Immediately, the tension left his face and Kairi imagined to see a flicker of bright blue pass through his golden eyes.

“You look beautiful, Kai.”

One simple word, but it turned her entire world upside down. Owing him at least this much, she took a moment to truly look at Sora again, past his eyes and hair. He had changed _so much_.

Under Xehanort's influence, his body had grown, not yet having reached Riku's height, but close on his tail. Formerly lean by nature, his shoulders now had broadened, filling out the jet-black uniform jacket nicely. But no matter how much he had changed, she recognized the warmth his body radiated off, the slope of his nose, the unruly, wild hair, no matter which color it was.

Underneath all those changes he was still _her_ Sora.

“You look quite handsome yourself,” she finally replied with a sad smile, trying to cherish the moment as long as possible as he saw Sora's face twitch, settling back into his former grin way sooner than she was ready to.

“I was surprised, too,” Sora admitted and looked up to the ceiling, pretending to be deep in thought. “I expected Master Riku to be here, but I was under the impression that King Phillip invited Master Aqua to this festivity instead of you?”

“Since when are you informed about who gets invited to which party?” Kairi challenged him and unsurprisingly, a smile spread on his lips.

“Believe me, I have my ways.”

He gently nudged Kairi's hip and raised their joined arms and Kairi complied effortlessly, turning under their arms until she stood next to him, only connected by their outstretched arms. She didn't drop her gaze and stared into his eyes.

“You? Or Xehanort?”

Sora chuckled darkly as he pulled back, turning Kairi back and pulling her flush against him to whisper.

“I _am_ Xehanort.”

She felt a shiver run down her back, but before long, he had stepped back and resumed dancing like nothing happened.

“So tell me, how come you are here instead of Aqua?” His face split into an evil grin. “Is she busy licking our failed number five's wounds?”

“The only failure I see is you,” Kairi snapped and immediately wished she could take it back – even Sora's eyes widened for a second and something indiscernible passed inside of them. “She is busy helping Terra to undo what Xehanort has done to him over the course of nearly thirteen years”, Kairi clarified, and her heart started hurting again. “Something I – _we_ plan to do with you, too.”

There was no humor in the chuckle that followed.

“Don't worry your pretty little head, Princess. It's over. From the moment he was being taken over, Terra fought. Never stopped. He was quite the nuisance apparently. But I?” He touched his forehead against Kairi's, staring deep into her eyes and she took a deep breath. “I didn't fight. I didn't even hesitate. I _embraced_ it.”

“What you did, you did for friendship.”

Sora's eyes hardened.

“Ah, yes, friendship. Didn't do much good to Roxas now, did it? Now he's not only stuck inside of me, he is stuck inside an additional layer of Darkness.”

“It's not too late,” Kairi insisted, trying to control the panic rising inside of her. She had felt Sora's Darkness during the entire conversation, but now it seemed restless and turbulent, as if it was waiting for the right moment to break out. Where was Riku?!

“It's never too late. Aqua and Ven got through to Terra and we'll get through–”

Sora stopped their dance immediately, yanking her against his chest and knocking the wind out of her. He trapped her right hand between his hand and chest, making it impossible for her to wiggle out of his grip.

“Listen to me, _Princess_ ,” he spat, “and listen well. The Sora you know is gone forever. Say goodbye to him.”

The lights flickered. Distractedly, Kairi looked up to the chandeliers, seeing the draft that was threatening to blow them out.

Magic.

Realization dawned on her and she looked back down to Sora with wide eyes, taking in his evil grin. She struggled again, trying to free her hand to summon Destiny's Embrace, but he held on too tightly.

“And say goodbye to Aurora.”

Everything went black. Screams filled the room. Golden eyes flickered in front of Kairi and suddenly, his warmth was gone, cold dread taking its place. Her Keyblade sprung into her hand at the same moment the candles started burning again, illuminating the room.

Sora was gone.

“The Queen! The Queen is missing! Close all castle doors, nobody is allowed to leave!”

Kairi dismissed Destiny's Embrace in an instant and turned around to run towards her meeting point with Riku, only to see him running towards her.

“Kairi!”

He grasped her hand quickly and pulled her out of the commotion to a reasonably quiet corner of the room, considering the circumstances.

“Are you okay? What happened?

“Sora happened.”

Riku cursed, hands balling into tight fists as he looked towards King Phillip who was barking out order after order while a wet nurse tried to calm his wailing child desperately.

“We need to get back to Master Yen Sid immediately.”

“They shouldn't be targeting the Princesses yet!” Kairi exclaimed and pulled off her gloves. Riku did the same. “They might have gotten Sora as their thirteenth vessel, but they lost Terra at the same time! They should still be at the count of twelve Seekers of Darkness!”

“Unless they found a new vessel already. Or they resolved to wing it and take the next best vessel they'll stumble across. Whichever it is, now that they've started targeting the Princesses –”

“– war has begun,” Kairi ended Riku's thought. He nodded solemnly.

“War has begun.”

* * *

“You happy now?”

Loosening his neckerchief, Sora stepped out of the portal into the Grey Area where the Xehanort from the most distant past had been waiting for all of them to RTC.

“Very,” Xehanort answered in his usual monotone voice, not paying attention to Sora at all. He followed Xehanort's gaze and saw another dark portal that revealed a tied up and gagged Aurora in Xigbar's grasp. Her eyes widened as she recognized Sora, shock and disbelief written all over them, but then the portal closed and she was gone.

Sora threw his neckerchief into the corner of the room with more force than necessary.

“However,” Xehanort added, “don't think we didn't see the way you behaved towards the Princess of Light. My current self won't be too happy about it.”

“The way I behaved? You wanted me to keep her distracted. I did exactly that.”

“You showed emotions.”

Sora couldn't suppress an eye roll.

“Could be because I'm still a human and not a Nobody?”

“First and foremost, you are a member of the new Organization XIII,” Xehanort corrected him, “You can't afford to get distracted from your task by emotions, You need to let go of them.”

“You need to let go of your bossy behavior until you're at least a good 40 years older,” Sora retorted as he shrugged off his uniform jacket to throw it to the floor right next to his discarded neckerchief. “And now, if you'll excuse me, I'll retire to my room. See ya.”

He quickly opened a dark portal, ignoring the dark look Xehanort threw him, and stepped inside. It only took a second for him to arrive in his room and he let himself fall into his bed immediately, unbuttoning his dress shirt a little to breathe easier. He rolled over to his side, his back deliberately facing to the door, and pulled Kairi's Lucky charm out of his pants pocket. He kept staring at it motionlessly until he fell asleep hours later.

 


End file.
